Silent Wish
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Apa yang kau dapat dengan memberi? / kisah Takahashi Yohio, sebelum semua dimulai. ( Masih nyambung todokanai sekai ) /tolong jangan di review (?)
1. Chapter 1

_Apa yang kau dapat dengan memberi? / kisah Takahashi Yohio, sebelum semua dimulai. ( Masih nyambung todokanai sekai )_

* * *

 _"BUGH!"_

 _"KRAAK!"_

 _"DUAGH!"_

Perkelahian tak terhindarkan terjadi di ujung gang sempit. Jalan kecil di antara dinding-dinding kokoh itu bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk sembunyi. Darah menodai ajang adu kekuatan-sekaligus kekuasaan- itu.

"A-ampun, Takahashi..."

"BUAKK!"

Satu tendangan mendarat mulus di kepala target. Ikut terlempar ke sudut gang. Semua yang kalah bertumpuk bagaikan mayat. Tenang saja, mereka tidak mati. Hanya dibuat tak bisa bergerak saja, kok.

"Cih. Lemah."

Pemuda yang menjadi tersangka utama atas tiap kasus perkelahian di Akita itu, berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Namanya, Takahashi Yohio.

* * *

 _ **Silent Wish**_

 _ **Semua chara disini bukan punya saya, kebetulan aja saya kontrak/?**_  
 _ **Friendship/Drama**_  
 _ **Rated T**_

* * *

Yohio bukanlah anak rajin, apalagi pintar. Semenjak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, berkelahi adalah santapan hariannya. Ia pun menjadi ditakuti karena kekuatannya. Pihak sekolah menegurnya berkali-kali, tapi dihiraukannya. Menurut Yohio, sehari tanpa berkelahi itu tidak menyenangkan.

Saking keras kepalanya Yohio, para guru sudah angkat tangan. Hanya saja, dia masih mendapat hukuman jika terlambat datang. Yohio tidak pernah protes. Ia selalu mendapatkan hukumannya dan ia jalankan. Kompensasi setimpal.

Lagipula, kalau dihukum, ia mendapat diskon waktu jam pelajaran, kan?

Hari ini Yohio terlambat lagi. Baru saja ia membuka pintu kelas setelah berkelahi saat berjalan menuju sekolah: Xin Hua-sensei, guru sastra mandarin menyuruhnya lari keliling lapangan sebanyak tiga puluh kali. Yohio langsung melaksanakannya tanpa ba-bi-bu. Setelah selesai, ia pun kembali ke kelas. Dan saat itu jam pelajaran Xin Hua-sensei sudah berakhir. Yohio hanya tersenyum puas dan kembali ke bangkunya di deret belakang. Sembari turut meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja dan mencari buku kosong untuk kamuflase mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Namun, ia merasakan colekan kecil di pundaknya. Yohio pun menoleh.

'Ta-Takahashi...pi-pipimu...lecet...'

Begitu tulisan yang ia baca. Hanya Gumi, teman sebangkunya yang menulis di whiteboard kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Benar, gadis itu bisu. Jadi, ia 'berbicara' melalui whiteboard yang dibawanya setiap hari.

"Hah? Lalu kenapa?" Yohio memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Entah mengapa dia terlihat kesal.

'Tapi aku tidak mau Yohio sakit. Aku bawa plester hari ini. Aku pakaikan, ya.'

Yohio melirik lagi dan mendapati tulisan dari gadis itu. Kenapa ia peduli padanya?

Ia membiarkan saja Gumi mengobati luka di pipinya. Ternyata gadis itu juga membawa betadine. Kalau dipikir lagi, kenapa Gumi tidak takut kepadanya, ya? Tapi, itu bukan hal penting. Lagipula cuma Gumi yang mau duduk di sebelahnya, tidak menjauhinya dan membantu mengerjakan tugasnya. Yohio pikir, harusnya ia membalas kebaikan Gumi. Tapi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Mungkin..mereka bisa disebut teman?

Selesai mengobati, Gumi menulis sesuatu lagi di whiteboard-nya.

'Semoga cepat sembuh, Takahashi.'

Yohio hanya membuang muka.

"Terima kasih..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yohio berjalan pulang. Mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari murid-murid sekolahnya.

Yohio pulang tanpa kendala hari ini. Biasanya ia dicegat oleh anak sekolah lain. Tapi, syukurlah.

"Tadaima..."

Yohio melepas sepatunya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ibunya menyambutnya lembut. Yohio sudah lapar sedari tadi.

Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa pihak sekolah tak menelpon rumah kediaman Takahashi, sebenarnya sudah sering. Tapi, sepertinya kedua orang tuanya tidak mengambil tindakan apa-apa. Selama Yohio bisa naik kelas dan rapor memenuhi standar minimal (yang tentu saja hasil contekan dari Gumi) kedua orang tuanya merasa tidak apa. Mungkin mereka yakin, Yohio akan berhenti berkelahi suatu hari nanti. Haha, entahlah.

Yohio menuju ruang makan bersama sang ibu. Disana sudah tersaji okonomiyaki. Yohio sudah tidak sabar memakannya. Meski ia tahu, uang untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya adalah uang haram hasil judi sang ayah.

―ya, begitulah ayahnya.

Harus ia akui, tanpa uang haram itu, tidak mungkin dia bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Kadang Yohio ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Tapi, tak ada pilihan lain, 'kan?

Makan malam itu terasa begitu nikmat, tanpa kehadiran sang ayah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Leon tidak langsung pulang ke rumah seusai memenangkan judi malam ini di sebuah kasino. Ia ingin mencari makan. Sudah larut malam dan mungkin, anak dan istrinya sudah tidur. Ia tidak mau mengganggu.

Ia belajar berjudi dari temannya waktu SMA dulu, Kagamine Len. Entah darimana anak itu mendapatkan ilmu semacam ini.

Tapi, Len tidak menggunakannya. Ia membuat perusahaannya sendiri di Oita sekarang. Leon tak pernah bertemu kembali dengan teman lamanya itu sejak upacara kelulusan. Ia tersenyum mengingat Len berteriak dengan lantang sewaktu kelulusan, ia akan segera menikahi Rin, gadis idola di SMA mereka kala itu.

Dan memang benar mereka menikah sewaktu Len sudah sukses menjalankan bisnisnya di usia 26 tahun. Undangan memang sudah dikirimkan ke rumahnya. Sayang, Leon tak bisa datang saat itu karena ia sendiri sibuk mencari uang untuk anak istrinya ―meski dengan jalur haram.

Ia berhenti di sebuah kedai di gang sempit. Ia memesan sake dan ramen saja. Ia sendiri tidak ingat, kapan ia melakukan hal ini. Tapi, ia merasa dirinya semakin tua saja. Tahun ini usianya memasuki kepala empat, dan anaknya masih sekolah.

Sudah berapa lama dia berjudi?

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." Pesanan Leon disuguhkan di depannya.

"Terima kasih." Leon pun menyantap pesanannya. Dingin terusir perlahan dari tubuhnya, berganti dengan rasa hangat memenuhi lambungnya.

* * *

 ** _Tsuzuku_**

* * *

Yeaaaaahhh! Ceritanya akang Yohioooo! /slapped/

cerita si akang Yohio sebelum pindah ke Oita dan ketemu Olivia...ehehe*ditusuk* saran kritik saya terima, aku ikhlas, aku pasrah (?)

See you in next chap! ﾍ(￣-￣ﾍ)


	2. Chapter 2

Semua memberi jalan kepadanya begitu pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri koridor. Siswa-siswi tidak mau berurusan dengan sang pembuat masalah. Tukang onar.

Pentolan SMP Mujo, Takahashi Yohio.

.

Bukan sekali dua kali Yohio mendapatkan tatapan hina seperti itu.

Berulang kali.

Yohio membuka pintu kelas. Murid-murid di dalam pun sama, memberi akses pada Yohio. Memandang penuh tanya padanya―

Yohio meletakkan tasnya begitu sampai di bangkunya. Yohio merasakan sebuah tepukan kecil di pundak kirinya. Dan ia melihat sebuah whiteboard mini telah berada di depan matanya.

―kecuali gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi juga, Shibasaki..." Balas Yohio setelah membaca whiteboard mini milik gadis itu ―meski enggan.

Gumi menarik whiteboardnya dan menulis lagi. Ia kembali memperlihatkannya pada Yohio.

'Kenapa kau tidak terluka hari ini, Takahashi? Kau sudah berhenti berkelahi?'

Yohio menggeleng. Bukannya berhenti, tapi beberapa hari ini tidak ada yang menghadangnya. Jadi..ya begitulah.

Shibasaki Gumi cuma kasihan melihatnya babak belur tiap hari. Tidak. Yohio tidak butuh dikasihani.

"Takahashi Yohio, kau dipanggil Kepala Sekolah." Sang ketua kelas, Uni memanggilnya dari ambang pintu. Yohio menghela nafas. Kepala Sekolah lagi, Kepala Sekolah lagi...

Yohio segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

.

Yohio membuka pintu perlahan. Ruangan ini selalu dikunjunginya hampir setiap minggu.

"Takahashi Yohio..." Seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di tempat Yohio berada saat ini memandang lurus ke arahnya. Ia duduk di kursi putarnya.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Yohio duluan sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau saja ibumu bukanlah adikku, sudah lama kau kukeluarkan dari sini." Kepala sekolah itu kemudian menghela nafas. Tidak mungkin ia menyakiti hati adiknya ―yang jadi ibu Yohio― dengan mengeluarkan anaknya itu. Ia tahu kehidupan adiknya itu tidak mudah, jadi ia tak mau menambah beban adik satu-satunya itu.

"Terserah. Jadi, hanya untuk ini kau memanggilku kemari? Kau tidak bosan, pak?" Yohio menatapnya penuh tanya. Kepala sekolah ―sekaligus pamannya― itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

.

Bukan perkara mudah bagi Gumi karena mendekati Yohio. Hampir seluruh siswa SMP Mujo tampak memusuhinya. Tapi, Gumi tidak peduli.

Ia sekarang sedang menyusuri koridor membawa sebuah kotak bekal.

Ia mengenal Yohio ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru. Tak ada yang bicara padanya selain Yohio ―itupun karena ketidaksengajaan Yohio menabrak tubuh gadis itu. Meski ia tak bisa balas berbicara karena dirinya telah bisu sejak lahir.

Tahun pertama dimulainya. Ia mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Yohio. Bangku Gumi ada di deret depan, sedangkan Yohio di belakang.

Tidak setiap hari ia melihat Yohio. Kadang, Yohio absen tanpa keterangan selama seminggu, begitu kembali sekolah..luka lebam tampak memenuhi tubuhnya. Jelas saja, tanda-tanda itu menunjukkan Yohio usai berkelahi, kan?

Gumi kira, Yohio punya banyak teman karena 'pertarungan'nya itu. Tapi, Gumi salah besar. Hingga tahun kedua, Yohio bahkan selalu dijauhi. Gumi senang mendapatkan teman yang selalu sendirian sepertinya.

Tapi..apakah mereka ini benar-benar berteman?

Yohio tiduran di atap melihat ke arah langit yang tampak menyilaukan hari ini. Ia suka dengan tempat ini. Karena..suasananya begitu..

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

―tenang?

Yohio tidak mau tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu menuju atap. Meski sebenarnya ia juga sudah tahu. Karena hanya ada seorang disini yang tidak takut kepadanya.

Yohio mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin jelas ke arahnya. Akhirnya Yohio pun duduk dan menatap orang itu.

"Kau tak perlu kesini, Shibasaki."

Gumi hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Yohio. Ia membuka kotak bekal di pangkuannya dan menunjukkannya pada pemuda itu.

Setiap siang, Gumi selalu mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Sialnya lagi, makanan buatan Gumi itu enak-enak.

Yohio bahkan lupa, kapan pertama kali mereka melakukan hal ini. Awal-awal ia bertemu Gumi, ia selalu berusaha menolak keberadaan gadis itu. Tapi, Gumi selalu menemaninya, ―bahkan mengobatinya― jadi, Yohio rasa, ia harus menyerah lari dari gadis itu.

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Tapi, aku mengantuk.." Yohio menguap. Gumi meletakkan kotak bekal itu di samping kirinya dan menepuk pahanya yang tertutup rok. Yohio membuka satu matanya dan mengangguk, kemudian menjadikan paha Gumi sebagai sandaran kepalanya.

Gumi mengambil kotak bekalnya kembali dan menyuap sesendok nasi beserta sepotong daging. Ia mengarahkannya ke mulut pentolan SMP Mujo yang kini tengah bersantai. Yohio menerima dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

Sial, rasanya benar-benar enak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana caranya kita mengalahkan Takahashi dari Mujo, Ritsu? Taito?" Lampu sorot dinyalakan.

"Wil-senpai, SMP Mujo akan mengadakan festival budaya sebentar lagi.." Kacamata hitam dipakai.

"Kaichou..kita punya 1001 taktik dari tukang siasat, Teto." Telunjuk diarahkan pada seseorang yang ternyata masih bobo cantik.

"TETOO!"

Telinga dua anggota lain ―selain Teto dan Wil― berdarah karena suara (baca:teriakan) yang mencapai oktaf untuk memecahkan gendang telinga. Meski sudah sedikit disumpal, tetap saja efeknya parah.

"Ha? Oahmm?" Sang tersangka insiden 'berdarah' ini menguap lebar.

"Jangan tidur atau kupon diskonmu aku bakar!" Wil sudah memegang banyak lembaran kupon makan gratis milik Teto ― entah darimana― dan mulai menyalakan korek api.

"Hiks..KAICHOU JAHAT!" Teto menangis.

Ritsu ―yang memakai kacamata― melempar kacamata hitamnya ke arah Teto.

"Teto, kita sedang membahas Takahashi! Anak SMP terkuat di Akita!" Bentaknya. Teto mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Sllrrppp.."

Suara apa itu?

Rupanya Taito lagi asik menjilat es krim spons kuning/?

 **DUK!**

Sepatu melayang ke arah kepala Taito dengan indahnya. Itu sepatu Wil btw.

"Senpai! Cakitt~" Taito ikutan mewek. Sumpah demi nanas cikini bogem, Ritsu mau muntah liat wajah Taito yang merah-karena dilempar sepatu-bercampur dengan es krimnya tadi.

"Sandera saja temannya!" Teto masih mengusap kepalanya.

Jangkrik numpang lewat.

"Eh! Tapi kan Takahashi solo player!" Ritsu garuk pipi.

"Kau kira MMORPG?!"

"Bukan, tapi VMMORPG."

"Ide Teto lumayan bagus."

"Tapi bukankah Takahashi itu selalu sendirian?"

.

Festival budaya kurang dari dua minggu lagi. Seluruh kelas sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri, termasuk kelas 2-2 dimana Yohio berada sekarang. Dengan kemampuannya berkelahi, Yohio diminta Kepsek juga Uni sebagai seksi keamanan kelas mereka. Yohio hanya menurut saja. Biarkan saja wanita memperlakukannya sesuka hati begini. Kelas mereka mengusung tema Coffee Shop. Tema yang sederhana sekali.

Yohio hanya diam melihat siswa sekelasnya yang rapat kali ini. Sama sekali tak mengusulkan apa-apa. Yang penting ia tidak dapat peran merepotkan.

"Jadi, begitulah. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Tunggu, ia belum melihat nama Shibasaki kebagian apapun di bagian cafe.

"Hei, tunggu cewek berisik.." Yohio menunjuk ke arah Uni selaku pemimpin rapat.

"Ya, Takahashi?"

"Kenapa nama Shibasaki tidak ada?"

Uni pun memberikan jawabannya, "Karena Shibasaki akan bertugas di bagian promosi mengenakan maskot kelas. Fokus saja pada bagianmu, Takahashi.." Uni pun menutup rapat.

Yohio memicing penuh tuntutan.

Gumi menarik pelan lengan seragam Yohio di sebelahnya, membuat wajah tersenyum. Yohio tidak mengerti maksud Gumi tersenyum.

"Shibasaki..?" Ia heran.

Gumi menepuk pundaknya pelan dan segera membereskan perlengkapannya cepat-cepat. Lalu Gumi berdiri meninggalkannya.

Yohio tidak pernah mengerti tentang Shibasaki.

.

Hari ini Yohio berjalan pulang seperti biasa. Sendirian menyusuri jalan. Kakinya menendang pelan kerikil yang ia temukan.

 _ **Tuk**_

Ah, kerikilnya terbang ke jalan raya. Yohio pun melanjutkan berjalan, siapa tahu menemukan kerikil lagi. Ia memilih jalan memutar agar tak cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Ia malas bertemu dengan ayahnya. Jadi mungkin dia mau berpetualang sebentar mengumpulkan kerikil.

Dari kejauhan, Yohio melihat salah satu siswa SMP Mujo, ditarik paksa ke dalam sebuah gang. Ia meninggalkan sepedanya begitu saja. Yohio masih berjalan pelan, seolah tak peduli. Namun ketika ia melewati gang itu, amarahnya tersulut.

Yuu dihajar habis-habisan. Lalu tasnya diambil salah seorang dari mereka.

"Mana uangmu, Matsuzaki?!"

Yuu tidak kuat berbicara sepatah kata pun karena tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Meski ia bisa melawan, namun kalau sebanyak ini...

 **DUGH!**

 **BUAKK!**

Yuu bersandar pada dinding gang, melihat Takahashi datang menghajar mereka semua. Yuu merintih menyentuh perutnya.

Takahashi memang kuat menurut rumor yang ia dengar, tapi ia tak menyangka bahkan Takahashi bisa menghabisi para pem _bully_ itu sendirian.

Yohio menginjak punggung lawan sekali lagi sebelum beranjak pergi. Tapi ia tertahan oleh suara Yuu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku, Takahashi?"

Yohio terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab "Aku sedang bosan, jadi kuhajar saja mereka semua." Yohio berjalan lagi. Meninggalkan Yuu dengan sejuta pertanyaannya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yuu masuk sekolah dengan beberapa plester di wajahnya. Juga sebenarnya perban melilit perutnya, tapi tidak terlihat karena terhalang seragam. Ia mengayuh sepeda perlahan karena masih merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Yuu tiba di parkiran dan segera menempatkan sepedanya. Saat itu hari masih pagi dan halaman sekolah masih cukup sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa murid yang baru datang.

Yuu melihat tetangganya juga baru datang, ia berlari sedikit mendekat, hendak menyapanya,

"Shiba―"

"Shibasaki? Kau datang cukup pagi hari ini..?"

Yuu tak menyangka melihat pemandangan paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya. Shibasaki dan Takahashi..berjalan bersama.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak berkelahi kemarin."

Mereka berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung. Entah apa yang ditulis Gumi di _whiteboard_ -nya hingga membuat Takahashi memalingkan wajah.

Tapi, tetap saja..

Ah, apa sih yang Yuu pikirkan?

.

Yuu tiba di kelasnya, kelas 2-1. Baru ada Ars di dalam kelas yang asyik main PSP. Ia menyadari kedatangan Yuu dan menyapanya,

"Ohayou, Matsuzaki.."

"Ohayou, Ars-kun." Yuu duduk di sebelah Ars karena memang disitu tempat duduknya.

Ars menekan tombol pause dan mendapati wajah Yuu yang kusut.

"Kau kenapa, _da ze_? Kusut sekali wajahmu."

"Kau tahu Takahashi?" Yuu menopang dagu. Ars mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa dengan Takahashi, memangnya? Ia menghajarmu?"

Yuu menggeleng, "Ia menolongku kemarin saat aku dihajar dan dibully siswa SMP lain.."

"Oh..Takahashi kan memang begitu."

Yuu mengernyit, "Maksudmu apa?"

Ars menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawabnya, "Kau tidak tahu? Setiap kali ia tahu ada murid SMP Mujo dihajar siswa sekolah lain, dia memang menolong kita. Aku juga pernah ditolong, tapi ia bilang 'aku sedang bosan, jadi kuhajar saja.' "

Kalimat itu sama persis dengan yang dikatakan Yohio kemarin. Menggunakan alasan itu untuk menolak ucapan terima kasih.

"Eh? Serius tuh? Jadi, semua disini pernah ditolong Takahashi? Tapi kenapa―" sejujurnya Yuu tak enak saat ingin mengatakannya.

"Kenapa ia ditakuti? Ia mengerikan. Kau tahu, siswa SMP lain menghajar kita itu gara-gara hobi Takahashi yang senang berkelahi melawan mereka. Ia hanya merasa bersalah telah melibatkan murid disini.."

Tapi, tadi Shibasaki tidak menjauhinya.

 _Kenapa?_

.

Gumi bertepuk tangan sendiri melihat Yohio kini mengenakan _gakuran_ , lengkap dengan ban merah di lengan kirinya. Uni memaksa Yohio mengenakan seragam memalukan ini.

"Shibasaki, jangan menertawaiku! Hei, cewek berisik kenapa harus pakaian ini?!" Yohio protes.

"Cocok kan sama wajah premanmu itu?"

"Aku bukan preman! Carikan seragam la― hei, Shibasaki! Kau barusan ketawa, ya?!"

Uni terkekeh melihat Yohio dan Gumi seperti itu. Tak menyesal ia sudah datang pagi dengan membawa dus pakaian untuk seragam saat festival budaya nanti. Sebenarnya Yohio sempat menolak, tapi Uni mengancamnya dengan kalimat _"Ganti sendiri atau aku yang mengganti pakaianmu."_

"Nah, Shibasaki. Seragam maskotmu baru tiba nanti. Mau menebak seperti apa pakaianmu?" Tanya Uni.

Shibasaki mencoret-coret _whiteboard_ nya sebentar. Lalu ia menunjukkannya pada Uni. Uni swt.

"Lo-Lorelei? Tapi tema kelas kita bukan mitologi, lho? Dan, bagaimana kau berjalan jika ada ekornya."

Shibasaki menghapus gambarnya tadi dan menggambar sesuatu yang lain. Penasaran, Yohio mengintip sketsa Gumi dari belakang. Namun ia menghapus gambar Gumi segera menggunakan penghapus bergeser di _whiteboard_ -nya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan yang seperti ini! Ini terlalu terbuka!"

Uni jadi penasaran Gumi menggambar apa.

"Takahashi, sebagai seksi keamanan nanti, temanilah Shibasaki yang akan berkeliling untuk mempromosikan kelas kita. Dan pastikan kelas kita nanti ramai." Ujar Uni.

"Ah, baiklah.." Yohio mengangguk.

 **BRAKK!**

"Kaichou! Pakaian untuk Shibasaki sudah tiba!"

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Iroha dari sana. Ia membawa sebuah dus.

"Wah cepat sekali datangnya!" Uni begitu gembira dan mengalihkan dus itu pada Gumi.

"Coba lihat, Shibasaki!" Uni mengangkat pakaian itu. Menjerengnya lebar-lebar. Gumi hanya tersenyum sementara Yohio bikin wajah _'hah?'_

"O-oi―" belum sempat Yohio bicara, Uni menarik tangan Gumi pergi dari sana.

"Kurasa Shibasaki akan jadi cantik." Iroha mesem penuh arti. Yohio cuma memutar matanya malas.

Tak lama kemudian, Gumi dan Uni kembali.

Gumi mengenakan pakaian ala Alice in Wonderland. Membuat Yohio wajahnya sedikit tersipu merah.

"Bagaimana, Takahashi? Bagus, 'kan?" Uni senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ukh..i-iya.." Jawab Yohio sambil mengalihkan matanya ke samping. Demi apa! Gumi terlalu manis! Dia rasa akan diabetes segera! _Oh my!_

.

Persiapan menuju festival budaya semakin dimantapkan. Sibuk mendekor kelas, belajar membuat camilan, dan sebagainya.

Hari H pun tiba. Ini saatnya semua kelas berlomba-lomba mendapat pemasukan yang lebih banyak. Hahahaha.

Gumi membawa sebuah plakat yang terbuat dari kayu bertuliskan **"Kunjungilah stand kelas 2-2 untuk ngopi!"** ―dengan Yohio di belakangnya.

Gumi mencoba menghampiri seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Ars dari kelas sebelah. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Ars.

Ars membaca plakat yang dibawa Gumi.

"M-maaf, tapi aku..―" ― _tidak suka ngopi_.

Ars melihat sebuah pandangan tajam dari Yohio di belakang Gumi. Ia membawa... _stun gun_? Eh? Darimana? Dan apa boleh membawa begituan?

Gumi masih menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ah, kurasa aku akan kesana nan―"

"Sekarang." Perintah Yohio. Sebenarnya ia mengajak baik-baik, tapi wajah garangnya itu membuat Ars ketakutan.

"Si-siap, pak! Saya akan segera kesana!" Ars melesat.

Ini berkah atau musibah?

.

Sudah satu jam mereka berkeliling dan mendapat banyak konsumen. Kini Yohio dan Gumi kembali ke kelas meminta waktu istirahat.

"Ah, kalian kembali! Kebetulan kita kekurangan orang untuk lomba! Kalian langsung saja ke lapangan!" Uni mendorong Yohio dan Gumi keluar kelas kembali.

"O-oi! Apa maksudmu, cewek berisik?! Aku mau minta―"

"Nanti saja, ya." Uni tersenyum.

Huh, apa boleh buat.

.

Di lapangan ramai sekali. Ada berbagai macam perlombaan yang diadakan. Yohio menggandeng tangan kanan Gumi agar tak terpisah. Masalahnya, ia bisu, kalau terpisah tak bisa berteriak. Yohio mencari-cari siswa lain dari kelasnya.

"Takahashi! Sebelah sini!" Kiku melambai dari sebuah tempat. Yohio dan Gumi segera menuju kesana.

"Kata cewek berisik itu, kita kekurangan orang. Katakan saja." Yohio malas mendengar basa-basi, ia ingin semua cepat selesai.

"Kalian ikut lomba lari gendong, ya! Ambil nomornya di sana! Kami akan mengurus lomba yang lain!" Kiku menunjuk beberapa siswa di belakangnya. Yohio mengangguk. Ia dan Gumi menuju tempat pengambilan nomor urut.

"Khu khu khu...kita akan memenangkan lomba ini.." Kiku tersenyum licik.

.

Suasana tempat pengambilan nomor yang riuh menjadi hening seketika saat Yohio menerobos masuk bersama Gumi.

"Nomor pendaftaran untuk lomba lari gendong.." Yohio menengadahkan tangannya pada panitia.

Panitia yang berasal dari kelas 2-4 itu segera mencarikan nomor dada untuk mereka seraya menunjuk selembar kertas di meja.

"Tolong tulis nama kalian di kertas ini sebelum mengambil nomor."

Mau tak mau Yohio menulis namanya dan nama Gumi di kertas itu.

Hening.

Begitu hening.

Setelah selesai serta mendapat penjelasan singkat, Yohio dan Gumi segera menuju arena.

Suasana gaduh kembali.

.

"Jadi..ini lari sambil menggendong? Hm..tidak begitu sulit...sepertinya..." Yohio dan Gumi sedang bersiap di belakang garis start. Yohio memberi kode agar Gumi naik ke punggungnya. Gumi pun menaiki punggung Yohio perlahan dengan merangkulnya terlebih dulu. Sementara Yohio menahan lipatan antara paha dan betis Gumi agar tak terjatuh.

"Perhatian! Lomba akan segera dimulai! Harap bersiap! Agar lebih seru, mata peserta yang menggendong akan ditutup!"

Yohio mendelik. Apa? Lalu bagaimana ia akan melihat jalan? Ia lupa penjelasan panitia tadi.

Mata Yohio pun ditutup, semua gelap. Namun Gumi tidak. Bagaimana caranya agar ia tak menabrak?

Gumi mengatakan sesuatu melalui gerakan jarinya. Berbicara menggunakan punggung Yohio sebagai media. Yohio hanya mengangguk pelan.

"PRIIITTTT!"

 **BRUKK**

Baru mulai, sudah ada yang terjatuh. Gumi memberi aba-aba melalui punggung Yohio. Yohio berhasil menghindari peserta lain dan tetap maju.

Kiku bersiul dari barisan penonton, lalu semua siswa yang bersamanya serempak berteriak, "TAKAHASHI! SHIBASAKI!"

Tak percuma mereka memiliki Yohio di kelas mereka. Kemampuan olahraganya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah ini sudah perlombaan ke berapa yang diikuti oleh Yohio. Che, sepertinya Kiku memanfaatkannya. Awas saja gadis itu nanti.

"Berikutnya egrang! Ayo, Takahashi! Maju!" Kiku bersorak.

"Sudah cukup gadis aneh! Aku cuma mau tidur daritadi!" Protes Yohio.

Kiku melirik ke arah Gumi yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Lihatlah, Takahashi. Shibasaki sangat kecewa."

Yohio menoleh pada Gumi. Uh, benar saja. Kenapa Gumi membuat wajah seperti itu? Demi membalas kebaikan Gumi yang selama ini membantu mengobati lukanya juga mengerjakan tugasnya, akhirnya Yohio mengangguk pasrah. Ya ampun...

.

Festival selesai ketika sore hari. Semua mulai dibersihkan. Yohio diperbolehkan tidak membantu karena dirasa kelelahan. Yohio mau beristirahat sejenak di atap. Toh, takkan ada yang berani mengganggunya.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Kecuali satu orang.

Terdengar pintu berderit perlahan, pintu perantara menuju atap itu terbuka. Yohio yang sedang tiduran membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Gumi.

Gumi membawakan sebuah kotak bekal untuknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Yohio dan meletakkannya di samping pemuda itu. Gumi membungkuk dan tersenyum, lalu berjalan kembali menuju pintu atap untuk kembali turun.

"Tunggu, Shibasaki. Temani aku disini."

Gumi sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum dari posisi memunggungi Yohio. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menutup pintu.

Ah, mungkin gadis itu ada urusan lain. Repot sekali jika tak bisa berbicara.

Yohio duduk dan meraih kotak bekal di sampingnya. Entah kapan, tapi pastilah Gumi yang membuatnya. Ada selembar kertas yang menempel pada penutupnya.

 _'Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Takahashi. Mungkin kau bisa memiliki teman lain. Tetaplah berjuang.'_

Maksudnya?

Oh, pasti soal festival ini. Tanpa sadar, ia mau bekerja sama dengan teman satu kelas. Tanpa sadar, berinteraksi dengan siswa dari kelas lain di perlombaan.

Tapi, tetap saja. Ada yang terasa janggal dari tulisan itu.

 **Tsuzuku**


	3. Chapter 3

Buruk.

Prima melihat suaminya tertidur di depan pintu. Apa semalaman ia berada disana? Padahal pintu tak dikunci saat Prima beranjak tidur ―sengaja.

Diguncang pelan bahu suaminya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian Leon membuka mata.

"Ng? Prima?"

"Berdiri dan masuk ke dalam." Prima beringsut. Leon pun dengan cepat berdiri.

"Oh, maaf."

Yohio baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya tertawa di depan pintu. Hn, dari kasino mana ayahnya semalam? Apa ia menang?

Yohio mengabaikannya dan melesat melewati mereka.

.

Yohio berjalan kaki seperti biasa untuk menuju ke sekolah. Berjalan di atas trotar bersama orang-orang lain. Sesekali ia menguap. Ia masih mengantuk. Kalau bukan karena ibunya, ia tidak mau bangun jam segini.

Tanpa terasa Yohio tiba di sekolah dengan selamat sentosa. Tumben tak ada yang menghadangnya di jalan pagi ini. Tapi, biarlah. Ada atau tidak toh tak berpengaruh baginya.

Yohio melihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah terhenti di depan gerbang. Sedetik kemudian, seseorang turun. Lalu mobil itu melaju pergi.

Ah, sudah pasti itu Shibasaki.

Terpaku membuat Yohio sedikit melamun. Dan baru Yohio tersadar ketika Gumi menunjukkan _whiteboard_ mininya di depan Yohio.

"Ah, pagi juga, Shibasaki." Yohio lalu berjalan masuk ke area sekolah, diikuti Gumi.

.

Yohio dan Gumi berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Sepanjang koridor, siswa-siswa lain menatap mereka dan menyingkir dengan sendiri begitu tahu Yohio hendak lewat. Yohio sedikit melirik pada Gumi, tapi Gumi tampaknya tidak keberatan bersamanya.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu kelas yang tertutup. Yohio membuka pintu dengan cepat dan langsung melangkah masuk.

 _'Tuk'_

Sebuah penghapus jatuh menimpa kepala Yohio. Beberapa siswa di dalam terkejut melihat kedatangan Yohio dan membisikkan "salah sasaran, bodoh!"

Yohio sudah memandang seram ke arah kelas. Yang berada di dalam ruang selain Yohio bergidik ngeri, takut Yohio akan menghajar mereka.

Diluar dugaan, Yohio hanya menuju bangkunya dengan tenang. Gumi mengambil penghapus itu dan meletakkannya di meja guru, lalu menuju bangkunya di sebelah Yohio.

Fuh, syukurlah.

.

Selama pelajaran, Yohio sama sekali tak memperhatikan. Ia justru melihat ke arah lapangan melalui kaca jendela di sebelahnya.

Kelas lain memainkan _dodge ball_ di lapangan. Terlihat begitu menyenangkan.

 _'Tuk'_

Sesuatu jatuh di mejanya. Yohio melihat sekilas; pesawat kertas. Ia ganti menoleh ke arah berlawanan, didapati Gumi tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menunjukkan _whiteboard_ mini.

 _'Bukalah.'_

Sedikit ragu, Yohio membuka pesawat kertas itu. Melihat sebuah kalimat tertera di antara lipatan.

"Ambil kembali, Shibasaki."

Yohio meremat kertas yang sudah terbebas dari lipatan menyerupai bola. Lalu dilemparkannya kembali ke meja Gumi.

Gumi menyembunyikan wajahnya, menyentuh rematan kertas itu.

.

Sudah seminggu Gumi tidak masuk. Berdasar surat ijin yang dititipkan ke tetangganya, Yuu, Gumi sakit. Sehingga tak bisa berangkat sekolah. Memang sakit apa? Ah, Yohio tak ada teman seminggu ini. Tak ada yang mengobati luka di wajah atau lengannya lagi.

"Matsuzaki?" Yohio memanggilnya cukup keras. Yuu bergidik mendengar namanya disebut. Dengan takut, ia menoleh.

"A-ah! A-ada apa..Takaha...shi..?" Suaranya terdengar makin pelan.

"Shibasaki sakit apa?" Tanya Yohio.

"A-aku tidak tahu, tadi kakaknya yang memberikan suratnya padaku.." Yuu menelan ludah.

"Hah?! Tidak tahu?!" Yohio menggebrak meja. Yuu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya-bingung mau bicara apa. Lagipula ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Yohio pikir, ia harus menjenguk Gumi nanti.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Yohio berniat menuju rumah Gumi. Tapi, tidak enak kalau menjenguk tidak bawa apa-apa. Ah, uangnya bulan ini menipis, hanya cukup membeli dua buah apel. Mungkin, menyusul saja. Yohio mau tahu, Gumi sakit apa.

Sementara Yuu yang pergi ke rumah Gumi ―atas perintah Yohio― gemetar ketakutan berada di dekat pentolan SMP Mujo itu. Singkatnya, ia diminta Yohio sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Mereka menaiki sepeda yang biasa dibawa Yuu pulang-pergi ke sekolah. Yuu tidak bisa memboncengkan orang, jadi Yohio duduk di depan sementara Yuu di belakang. Yuu cuma harus menyebutkan ke arah mana beloknya dan Yohio akan mengayuhnya.

Beberapa siswa yang melihat pemandangan 'langka' itu tampak kasihan pada Yuu.

Yohio melaju dengan kencang dan Yuu berteriak tak mau kalah dengan laju sepedanya.

Semoga dirimu baik-baik saja, Yuu.

.

Ritsu dan Taito sedang menunggu Takahashi di perempatan. Mereka yakin sekali Yohio akan lewat situ, karena merupakan jalanan utama. Ritsu dan Taito membawa sepeda gunung mereka, tak lupa dengan helm dan pelindung siku serta lutut.

Situ mau balapan?

Mereka melihat Yohio datang dari ujung kiri. Ritsu dan Taito pun mengayuh sekencang-kencangnya.

.

"Ta-Takahashi! Pelan-pelan! Di belokan depan kita ke arah kanan!" Yuu merasa jantungnya akan segera copot karena kecepatan gila Yohio.

Yohio menyipitkan matanya. Ia mengenali sesuatu...bukan...ada dua...

CKITT!

Seragam SMA Furo!

"AARGGGHHH! TAKAHASHI!"

Yohio mengerem mendadak, membuat tubuh bagian depan Yuu menyentuh punggung Yohio-termasuk kepalanya.

"A-ada apa, Takahashi?" Yuu bertanya sambil terengah-engah. Jangan sampai ia mengalami kematian dini..

Bisa saja Yohio menghajar dua siswa itu, tapi sekarang dia sedang membawa anak orang. Ini beda kasus. Ia tidak boleh melibatkan siapapun dalam hal ini.

"Matsuzaki! Kita harus lari!" Yohio memutar sepedanya dan menuju ke sebuah jalan kecil, mau tak mau membuat Yuu menjerit histeris kembali karena kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi.

"Kita naik sepeda! Bukan lari!"

.

Ritsu dan Taito melihat Yohio berbelok ke arah jalan kecil menuju pasar. Segera, mereka berdua menuju dan menyusuri jalan kecil itu.

"Kau melihatnya? Ia sendirian, 'kan?" Taito mengayuh sepeda.

"Eh? Tadi dia membawa seorang cowok imut, adiknya? Berarti bukan temannya dong?" Ritsu komentar.

"Pokoknya kita harus mendapatkan Takahashi, Ritsu! Jangan banyak omong!"

.

Orang-orang langsung memberi jalan pada beberapa―tepatnya tiga― sepeda yang melaju kencang. Simple, mereka tidak mau mati konyol ditabrak sepeda. Beberapa yang lain mengira bahwa sedang ada lomba balapan sepeda, dan malah menyoraki mereka.

"Ganbareeee!"

Yohio masih sibuk mengayuh pedal. Ia berbelok ke arah kiri, melewati para pedagang ikan.

Dua siswa SMP Furo berada tak jauh dari belakang mereka. Sungguh, ini lebih mirip turnamen sepeda daripada kejar-kejaran.

Yohio belok lagi ke arah kanan, diikuti Taito dan Ritsu.

"Ritsu! Ambil arah lain!"

"Siap!" Ritsu mengambil jalur lain yang sekiranya dapat mencegat pentolan SMP Mujo itu.

"Ta-Takahashi...a-aku..mu..al..." Yuu menutup mulutnya. Perutnya serasa dikocok akibat tingkah Yohio. Yohio melirik kesana kemari dan yakin jalur lurus aman. Lurus, dan ia akan segera tiba di jalan raya.

Siapa sangka Ritsu muncul dari arah kanan depannya; memblokir akses Yohio. Mata Yuu mulai berputar. Rasanya ia mau muntah. Sementara Yohio bukannya berhenti, tapi tetap terobos ke depan.

Yohio memegang kendali sepeda dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya untuk menghajar Ritsu di depan. Ritsu menghindar dan menangkap tangan kanan Yohio. Tak habis akal, Yohio menendang perut siswa SMP Furo itu.

Ritsu tersingkir dan jatuh dari sepeda. Sementara Yohio masih melaju kencang.

"Trrrr trrrrrr.." Ban sepeda Ritsu berputar sendiri.

Taito yang baru sampai memekik histeris dan segera menolong Ritsu.

.

"HOEEEKKK!"

Berhenti sejenak di pinggir jalan, Yohio memandang datar ke arah Yuu yang muntah di kresek ―Yohio tak sengaja dapat satu sewaktu melintasi pasar tadi.

"Ah..ha..hh..hah.." Yuu mengatur nafasnya. Tenggorokannya begitu kering seusai memuntahkan makan siang tadi. Mubazir lah...

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Yohio. Yuu mengangguk, meski kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mereka memposisikan diri di sepeda kembali. Namun Yuu menarik lengan kiri baju Yohio.

"Ta-Takahashi..tolong pelan-pelan ya. Kepalaku pusing." Selesai berkata, Yuu melihat noda merah di ujung lengannya. Yuu yakin itu darah, bukan saus tomat.

"Baiklah. Karena kita sudah bebas dari siswa SMP Furo, aku akan pelan-pelan. Tolong tunjukkan arahnya."

Yuu menelan ludah, takut.

.

Wil sedang menunggu kedatangan anak buahnya ―Taito dan Ritsu― di dekat sebuah rumah mewah. Mereka janji akan bertemu disini nanti. Ini sudah pukul lima sore namun anak buahnya belum datang. Teto sudah pulang duluan, mengingat rumahnya jauh dari sekolah. Ia meminta maaf pada Wil karena tidak bisa ikut melakukan operasi. Wil tak keberatan, toh Teto sudah memberi ide yang luar biasa.

Wil mendengar sesuatu. Langkah kaki. Sepertinya seseorang berjalan mendekat. Tapi, ia rasa bukan Ritsu atau Taito, maka ia pun mengintip.

Yohio memberhentikan sepedanya tepat di depan rumah Gumi. Sepeda diparkir dan mereka berdua ―Yohio dan Yuu― turun.

"Matsuzaki Yuu, jangan kemana-mana."

Yuu segera memberi hormat "Siap, pak!"

Yohio menekan bel yang ada di dekat pagar depan bertuliskan Shibasaki. Berkali-kali ia menekan, namun tak ada seorangpun yang keluar.

Yohio terkejut melihat korden jendela lantai dua sedikit terbuka. Ah, jangan-jangan, Gumi tidur dan lupa membetulkan kordennya? Tapi, berarti ia masih di rumah, kan?

"Matsuzaki, apakah keluarganya di rumah?" Tanya Yohio.

"Ku-kudengar mereka keluar kota hari ini...pak!" Jawab Yuu, sedikit takut.

"Apa mereka mengobatkan Gumi di luar kota?" Yohio bertanya entah pada siapa. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melompati pagar rumah Gumi.

"Ta-Takahashi! Jangan masuk sembarangan! Nanti kau dikira maling!" Seru Yuu tertahan.

Yohio acuh dan membuka pintu rumah Gumi. Ia meraih kenop dan―

"Krieeeettt."

―terbuka begitu saja.

"Halo? Apa ada orang?" Suara Yohio menggema. Rumah Gumi terlihat gelap.

"Yuu, ini benar rumah Gumi, kan?" Yohio sedikit berteriak.

Yuu mengangguk cepat.

Yohio masuk ke dalam. Menelusuri rumah luas itu. Ia mencari tombol saklar untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas. Kakinya melangkah perlahan.

Wil melihat Yohio dan seorang temannya menunggu di depan. Ah, kesempatan emas. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati teman pentolan SMP Mujo itu.

Yuu sendiri tidak sadar dirinya hendak ditangkap oleh siswa SMP sebelah. Yuu berharap Yohio cepat keluar dan membiarkannya pulang segera.

Langkah Wil terhenti begitu mendengar sirine polisi. Raungan itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Yuu pun terkejut. Beberapa mobil polisi kini mengepung mereka. Lalu, para polisi mulai keluar.

"Selamat sore, anak muda. Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" Salah seorang polisi menyapanya ―Yuu― ramah.

"Ma-mau menjenguk teman..."

Sementara itu Wil tidak sadar Yuu memandangnya penuh ketakutan.

"Wah, kalian akrab ya."

"Lalu, untuk apa anda kemari?" Yuu bertanya pada polisi itu. Polisi tadi menunjukkan surat tugasnya.

"Kami diperintah kemari untuk membekuk tersangka kasus penipuan di beberapa prefektur, Shibasaki Ryuto."

Yuu terbelalak. I-itu kan nama ayahnya Gumi!

"A-apa anda tidak salah orang...pak?" Yuu tidak percaya tetangganya itu jadi tersangka. Sementara Wil hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

Beberapa polisi yang lain membuka pagar depan dengan paksa dan mereka langsung masuk ke dalam.

"A-anoo! Di dalam ada teman sa―!"

Suara Yuu tidak sampai ke telinga para polisi itu.

.

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

Memang masih gelap. Suasana mencekam karena Yohio tidak menemukan apapun. Dan satu ―ah tidak, beberapa tetes mengenai kepalanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari tahu. Yohio membulatkan mata. Sebuah pemandangan tersaji begitu saja pada sepasang netranya.

Melihat tubuh Gumi tergantung di langit langit. Lehernya diikat tali yang digantungkan ke lampu tengah meja makan. Dengan mata melotot ke arahnya. Seolah ia tersangkanya.

"Gu-Gumi...?" Masih termenung di sana. Mengamati bagaimana tubuh gadis yang disukainya itu bergelantungan di atas sana.

Yohio sadar, diam takkan menghasilkan apapun. Yohio tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. Ia mencari cara untuk menurunkan Gumi. Ia naik ke meja makan dan melepaskan jeratan di leher Gumi.

Tubuh Gumi jatuh ke pelukannya. Yohio turun dari meja makan untuk memeriksa tubuh Gumi. Nadinya sudah tak berdenyut. Nafasnya pun tiada.

Dan yang mengerikan, Yohio mendapati sebuah pisau tertancap di punggung Gumi. Yohio menariknya pelan-pelan. Dibaringkannya tubuh Gumi.

Bohong.

Tolong katakan jika ini bohong.

Ia mengguncang pundak gadis itu. Tapi, tetap saja tak ada respon apapun.

Air matanya menetes.

Langkah berderap memenuhi ruangan. Suara menggema ke tiap sudut ―membuat Yohio tersentak. Ada sinar dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Menyinari wajah Gumi begitu jelas.

Dan ia melihat kedatangan mereka.

Polisi.

* * *

Tsuzuku


	4. Chapter 4

"Tidak! Bukan aku! Bukan aku pelakunya!"

Yohio memberontak ketika para polisi menyeretnya. Beberapa menit lalu, polisi tiba dan melihatnya membawa pisau di tangan-lengkap dengan korban yang tak lain adalah Gumi. Otomatis para polisi menduga Yohio lah pelakunya.

Yohio tidak melawan. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi ―meski nyatanya ia sendiri sering menghindari petugas keamanan jika berkelahi dengan siswa SMP lain.

"Ikut kami sekarang ke kantor! Dasar pembunuh!"

Siapa yang tak sakit hati difitnah demikian? Yohio tidak melakukannya! Ia tidak melakukannya!

"Sudah kukatakan! Aku hanya menurunkannya! Tadi dia tergantung di atas!"

Yohio masih menolak dibawa bersama para polisi, tapi semakin lama tubuhnya terasa makin lemas. Ia tidak tahu mengapa air matanya terus-terusan keluar. Ia sungguh tidak tahu. Apakah karena kematian Gumi atau karena fitnah sepihak.

Para polisi menyeretnya keluar rumah. Disaksikan oleh Yuu serta rival dari SMP Furo ―Wil Caester.

"Bukan! Bukan aku! Mana mungkin aku membunuh temanku sendiri!" Yohio masih mengelak dari tuduhan salah kaprah dari pihak kepolisian.

Entahlah, ia mulai merasa lelah. Percuma saja ia berteriak, tapi tak seorangpun percaya padanya.

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sekitar rumah Gumi. Sama; bertanya mengapa polisi sampai kemari.

"Tu-tunggu pak polisi! Takahashi mau dibawa kemana?!" Justru Wil yang heran mengapa jagoan SMP Mujo itu dibawa. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa polisi menyebutkan kata pembunuhan.

"Dia membunuh seorang di dalam. Kukira kami akan menangkap tersangka kasus penipuan, tapi ternyata kasus pembunuhan ini yang ada. Korban sudah dibungkus di belakang."

Memang dari dalam beberapa polisi membawa sebuah kantong kuning. Tidak terlihat, tapi Yuu langsung mual. Entah mengapa dirinya sensitif sekali.

Resleting kantong itu dibuka di depan, memperlihatkan wajah seorang gadis yang dikenali Yuu.

"Shi-Shibasaki-san!"

 **JGLEK!**

 **DUG! DUG!**

"Buka! Buka pintu mobilnya! Bukan aku pelakunya!" Tanpa Wil dan Yuu sadari, Yohio sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

Yohio melirik sekilas ke arah tangannya yang menyentuh sebuah benda keras di jok. Ah, revolver?

.

"Ta-tapi pak! Dia hanya ingin menjenguk Shibasaki karena kata kakaknya Shibasaki sakit!" Yuu menahan tangan salah seorang polisi.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut aku ke kantor polisi. Kau juga, dakian."

Yuu mengangguk, meski mual. Dan perempatan muncul di kening Wil ―karena dipanggil dakian oleh polisi itu.

Mereka semua ikut ke kantor polisi.

.

Leon punya firasat tidak enak. Biasanya paling lambat jam sembilan malam anaknya sudah di rumah. Istrinya sudah tidur, tapi kemana anaknya? Ah, nanti juga dia pulang sendiri. Leon yakin Yohio tidak akan kenapa-napa. Yohio sama seperti dirinya dahulu; melampiaskan ketidakpuasan realita melalui perkelahian. Dan Leon yakin, Yohio membencinya dari lubuk hati terdalam.

Leon tertawa pahit.

Ia mendengar suara sirine polisi dan bergegas menuju pekarangan. Satu mobil polisi menurunkan seseorang. Leon tidak tahu itu siapa.

"Sumimasen. Apakah ini kediaman Takahashi?"

Leon mengangguk. Firasatnya makin menjadi.

"Anak anda, Takahashi Yohio ditahan sementara di kepolisian kota."

A-apa?!

Leon terpaku disana. Berharap telinganya tuli saat itu juga.

"Ta-Takahashi-san?"

"Antar aku kesana!"

.

"Cepat mengaku kalau kau pembunuhnya!"

Sorot mata polisi menghakimi seorang pemuda di hadapannya. Tajam nan mengintimidasi. Tapi, pemuda itu hanya diam. Polisi itu makin naik darah karena orang itu tidak mau mengaku.

"Mengakulah dan semua akan selesai, Takahashi Yohio!"

 _Brengsek._

Apanya yang penegak keadilan? Bahkan membedakan benar dan salah mereka tidak tahu. Hukum selalu saja meleset; mengenai orang yang tidak bersalah. Sedangkan mereka yang berdosa melebihinya dibiarkan berkeliaran di luar sana.

Heh.

Sialan.

"Jawablah! Anak muda!" Polisi itu masih berapi, padahal Yohio enggan menanggapi. Berulang kali ia menyampaikan kebenaran, tapi tidak ada yang percaya.

"Aku tidak membunuh Shibasaki Gumi. Aku ingin menjenguknya karena katanya dia sakit." Ujar Yohio.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan pisau yang terdapat sidik jarimu seorang? Berdasarkan uji forensik, pisau itu digunakan untuk menusuk korban, dan kau masih mau mengelak?"

Panas. Otak Yohio rasanya memanas. Ia sendiri mengutuk pembunuh Gumi, dan sekarang ia disangka pembunuh temannya itu?

Ah, sudahlah. Percuma saja dia jujur.

"Ya. Aku yang―"

 **BRAKK!**

Pintu ruang kepolisian dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. Yohio melirik. Itu ayahnya.

Iya, Yohio tahu!

Ayahnya juga akan menyalahkannya! Memangnya apa yang bagus dari dirinya?

Sama sekali tidak ada. Reputasinya pun buruk.

"Anda siapa?" Polisi bagian investigasi yang 'memojokkan' Yohio tadi tidak tahu bahwa itu ayah Yohio.

"A-aku Takahashi Leon! A-anakku tidak mungkin membunuh orang!"

Refleks Yohio terkejut. Ayahnya...membelanya?

"Bukti. Berikan aku bukti dan aku akan mempercayai anda, Takahashi-san." Polisi bernametag Luki itu hanya memandang datar ke arah Leon. Sedang Yohio diam saja.

"Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari anak buahmu tadi, Megurine. Seharusnya polisi tidak boleh menuduh seseorang dengan ce―"

"Tapi anakmu membawa pisau yang digunakan untuk menusuk korban. Dan hanya ada sidik jarinya disana. Lalu?"

Leon menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berbicara.

"Bukankah ada saksi yang bilang, anakku hanya menjenguk korban yang katanya sakit? Masuklah, Matsuzaki."

Yuu masuk dengan ragu. Tapi, ia harus mengatakan kebenaran. Meski ia takut pada Yohio, tapi ternyata ayahnya ramah. Yohio juga tidak pernah memukulnya, ia hanya menghajar siswa sekolah lain yang menantangnya.

"I-itu benar. Kami berdua menuju kediaman Shibasaki-san...pagarnya terkunci, lalu Takahashi-san melompat masuk untuk melihat keadaan Shibasaki-san...tapi..." Yuu tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Wajah Gumi yang pucat terbayang dan membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya tadi. Tapi, tetap saja kesaksian harus didukung bukti yang kuat. Siapa yang tahu, pembunuh Shibasaki Gumi yang sebenarnya?" Luki masih saja mempertahankan opininya.

Posisi Yohio terjepit saat ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya dengan baik.

Ayahnya berkelit dengan polisi keras kepala itu hingga dua jam. Yohio sampai terkantuk-kantuk melihatnya.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti berdebat ketika seorang tim forensik datang melapor.

Akhirnya, polisi itu melepaskan Yohio setelah mendapat kabar dari tim penyelidik bahwa keluarga gadis itu tengah kabur ke Singapura. Di pisau itu, luminol berkata rupanya ada sebercak darah yang bukan milik korban maupun Yohio. Waktu perkiraan kematian Gumi pun adalah pagi hari; dimana Yohio masih berada di sekolah. Alibi Yohio kuat dan kemungkinan kecil untuk melakukan kejahatan. Berdasar kesaksian Matsuzaki Yuu pula, Yohio hanya berniat menjenguk korban yang kabarnya sakit.

Luki meminta maaf pada Tuan Takahashi. Leon hanya terkekeh sambil membawa anaknya pulang. Besok ia masih sekolah. Leon yang mengerti anaknya sudah di ambang batas menggendongnya di punggung. Menyamankan posisi anaknya.

Ah, hari yang panjang.

Yohio tertidur pulas di punggung ayahnya.

* * *

Tsuzuku

besok chap terakhir minna T^T

Sayonara T^T


End file.
